There is known a power system that includes a rotating body, a housing for accommodating the rotating body, and a storage portion provided at a bottom of the housing to store lubricating oil, and in which a part of the rotating body is located in the storage portion and the lubricating oil stored in the storage portion is scattered with rotation of the rotating body and is supplied to a necessary portion in the housing.
For example, a power system is disclosed in JP-A-2013-106416 that includes a liquid guiding unit for guiding lubricating oil scattered by a rotating body to an electric motor disposed on one side in an axial direction of the rotating body.
However, since the liquid guiding unit disclosed in the JP-A-2013-106416 is inclined above the rotating body and the electric motor to guide the lubricating oil scattered by the rotating body toward the electric motor along the inclination and to drip the lubricating oil from the upper side of the electric motor, an arrangement space for the liquid guiding unit is required above the rotating body and the electric motor, and thus the size of the housing may be increased (particularly, the size in a height direction is increased). It is also conceivable to forcibly supply the lubricating oil to the electric motor, but in this case, an electric oil pump or the like should be additionally provided.